


Best decision

by Shefanilover



Category: Blake Shelton/ Gwen Stefani, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shefanilover/pseuds/Shefanilover
Summary: Blake and Gwen are going to Mexico for the Clash My Playa, it's Gwen's first time meeting Luke. Will Gwen and Luke get along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, I know it's probably not the best. I hope to continue on with the story and to write more for the fandom, I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and suggestions

"Gwen, baby we have to be to the airport in an hour will you be ready soon?" 

"Yes Blake I just have to finish putting on my makeup, could you bring my bags out to the car?" Blake and I are flying out to Mexico for the crash my playa concert that him, Luke Bryan, and Little Big Town are putting on. Blake has been talking for months about introducing me and Luke, and I have been very nervous that Luke wouldn't like me but of course Blake reassured me that he'll love me like all his other friends. 

"Already got them in the car babe" 

"You are magic, and not just in bed" and with that Blake and I both began to laugh. I finished applying my makeup and walked over to Blake. "Damn cowboy you look handsome" 

"Thank you baby, and you look stunning as usual" I began blushing and Blake leaned in and kissed me I then began to deepen the kiss. After making out awhile he kissed my cheek and took my hand in his and walked us out to the car because if we didn't stop making out now it would have gone even further and we wouldn't make it to the airport in time. 

The car ride to the airport was great we listened and sang along to some of our favorite artists which included Johnny cash, Lionel Richie, and Michael bublé. When we reached the airport our private helicopter was waiting for us. Blake got out of the car and started putting the bags into the helicopter, when he finished putting our bags in the helicopter he came back to the car and took my hand in his and walked us on board. 

"Baby girl you look tired, you can lay on me" I then without even giving it a second thought moved closer to Blake and put my head on his chest and he put his arms around my body making sure I felt safe in his arms I then leaned up and whispered in his ear "By the way thank you for taking care of me baby" 

"Anytime Gwen, I love you."

"I love you too" I then leaned up and kissed Blake on the lips and he deepened the kiss and I began grinding into him feeling his erection underneath me 

"Baby you're tired lets not start anything now that we can't finish" and with that I laid my head back down on Blake's chest and he put his arms back around me.Blake texted Luke and said we are on the helicopter and will be landing in a few hours, Luke was already in Mexico and was supposed to be picking us up at the airport when we land. 

After a few hours of napping we heard the helicopter landing. Once we stepped out of the helicopter and grabbed our bags we saw a truck pull up which must have been Luke's, the man stepped out of his truck and began walking towards us. 

"Blake my man,I've missed you, how've y'all been"

"We've been good, I've been living with Gwen and her boys for awhile now, she just makes me so god damn happy" Luke then hugged Blake real tight and kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't you go get your's and Gwen's bags and then we can head over to the hotel" 

I then headed over by Luke and introduced myself "I'm Gwen, Blake's girlfriend, you must be Luke" he then put his arms around me and gave me a hug. 

"Yep that's me, and I must say Gwen you are even more beautiful than Blake described, still don't see why your with him" I then felt Blake put his arm around my waist and turned me towards him and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Damn you Luke, I leave for two seconds and you start hitting on my girl, I'm sorry baby" he then pulled me back towards him and leaned in for another kiss. 

"Can y'all get a room or something, Jesus" We then headed to Luke's truck Blake's hand in mine and I sat in the back with Blake sitting next to me still holding hands and his other arm around me. 

"So you have 3 boys isn't that right Gwen? Blake tells me about you and the boys all the time" 

"Yeah I have 3 and Blake is such a good step dad my boys love him almost as much as I do and he is so good to them" 

"Blake's a good man, and I want to thank you for taking good care of him I've seen him go through a lot and now I've seen him fall in love with you, he's told me his whole life turned around the day you two began talking you fixed his heart and brought back my best friend"

"He fixed my heart and brought me back to life,I know for a fact I would not be who I am today if it wasn't for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been very busy with school and my grandpa just passed away so I've been going through a lot, I hope you guys enjoy the story and I promise I will update again soon

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a hotel bed all alone. I went to look for Blake and I heard him mumbling on his phone so I decided to lay back down and wait for Blake. I was scrolling through my Twitter and checking some emails from work as I then felt Blake's strong arms on my shoulders.

"Good Morning baby girl, what are you doing with your beautiful self?" 

"Good Morning baby, I'm just looking through some emails, who were you on the phone with?

"It was Luke, I have to meet up with him for practice after lunch, do you want to come?" Luke is a great guy, when I met him he was so sweet to me, like all Blake's friends they've all been so accepting and loving. All because of Blake, I got to meet some of the most wonderful people. 

"Of course I'll go baby" I leaned up and kissed him causing Blake's body to fall against me and I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer. Blake swiped his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth letting our tongues meet. Blake then placed another long kiss on my lips and then kissed my cheek. 

"As much as I want this right now, and trust me I want this bad, I ordered us breakfast which should be here any minute and we have to go soon to meet up with Luke and you know I like to take my time making love to you." Blake is such a good man I can not tell you the amount of times I have broken down and Blake has always been there for me and he would just soothe me and hold me in his arms, God I love this man. 

Our breakfast had arrived and Blake and I sat back down in bed. He pulled me into his lap and began to feed me my food, he ordered scrambled eggs and toast for me and he ordered bacon and toast for himself. We finished our breakfast and chose to lay down for awhile before we had to get ready to meet Luke and his buddies of Little Big Town. Blake wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him until I got to my usual position, with my head lying on his chest. 

A few hours and several calls later, Blake and I woke up. It was 4 in the afternoon and we were supposed to meet Luke at the beach in an hour and Blake and I aren't even dressed yet,I gave Blake a hot long kiss and apologized. "Sorry for what baby? I'm not mad. I would give anything just to spend a day in bed with you."

I was applying my makeup and Blake was in the shower and we had less than 30 minutes to be there but Blake insisted everything would be ok and Luke won't be mad. I remember back when I was with Gavin and we were meeting a friend of his and we were about 20 minutes late due to Kingston being sick and his friend was pissed. Blake got out of the shower with in 10 minutes and threw on some cargo shorts and a cute blue shirt I got for him over the summer. 

We got to the beach just in time, Luke and Little Big Town were already rehearsing so Blake joined them and I sat with Caroline. 

"I seriously can't believe you, Gwen Stefani, are dating Blake... I've known Blake for awhile, I have no idea how he actually worked up the nerve to talk to you." I chuckled at that remembering the first time Blake and I had actually gone out on a date and how nervous he was. 

"He's the most wonderful guy ever. I love him with everything in me and I have no idea how I got him to actually ask me out on a date, but I am so lucky." I meant every word of what I said whether I know her well or not it really didn't matter it was the truth and I am forever grateful for this wonderful blessing that God put in my life.

"Aww that's so sweet, he seems so much happier than the last time I've seen him." Blake and Luke walked over to us and Blake introduced me to the members of Little Big Town and they were all so sweet and wonderful. They had all said what a beautiful couple Blake and I were. Blake had been smiling and looking down and me the whole time and do I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and I saw him blush. 

"Goodbye everyone, it was so great getting to meet all of you, we'll see you tomorrow for the show." I went around and hugged each one of Blake's friends personally and thanked them for taking care of my man. Blake and I got to the car and he intertwined his hand in mine and kissed me hard and filthy leaving me all hot and breathless. We drove back to the hotel with my hand intertwined with his the whole time.

"You did so good rehearsing today babe." He really did do really good rehearsing,they sang the Piña Colada song and they did some of their singles and it was very country like and fun. 

"Thank you, and you did really good with my friends today I'm so proud of you baby girl. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight with me?" Blake smirked at me causing me to chuckle because he knows I find his smirk very attractive.

"I would love to go out for dinner with you Blake, could you at least tell me what I should wear?" 

"Well let's put it this way, I'm wearing jeans and a plain white shirt, so whatever you choose will be fine." I know he doesn't care if I dress up or just dress normal but I love dressing up so I went to my suitcase and looked for the dresses I packed. I found the dresses and I grabbed the blue one and got changed quickly. I reapplied some mascara and was ready for my date with Blake. 

"Gwen, baby, you almost ready for our date?" I threw on my heels that matched the dress and walked out of the room "yes babe, I'm ready." I walked over to Blake and I saw his jaw drop. "Baby... Oh my god you're hot" I blushed at Blake and kissed him. "Thank you cowboy, you're looking handsome as ever" 

We got to the restaurant, I ordered some nachos because I don't eat meat and Blake got tacos. He intertwined my hand with his and we sat silently like this for a few minutes until he spoke up "I love you baby, I always have and I always will. You are my whole world, you mean everything to me I can't thank you enough for this beautiful family you have allowed me in. You make me the happiest man alive." 

"I love you too Blake. You make me and my boys so happy, you have changed my life from a living hell to a miracle I don't know what I did to deserve you but I love you so much."


End file.
